moulin_rougefandomcom-20200213-history
Moulin Rouge! (musical) Cast Lists
The following are cast lists of all past, present and future productions of the hit Broadway musical Moulin Rouge!. 'CURRENT PRODUCTIONS' Broadway, New York *'First Preview:' June 28, 2019. *'Opening Night:' July 25, 2019. *'Venue:' Al Hirschfeld Theatre. *'Booking To:' November 8, 2020. Current Broadway Cast Principles: (in order of appearance) *Jacqueline B. Arnold as La Chocolat *Danny Burstein as Harold Zidler *Robyn Hurder as Nini *Holly James as Arabia *Reed Luplau as Pierre *Jeigh Madjus as Baby Doll *Tam Mutu as The Duke of Monroth *Sahr Ngaujah as Toulouse-Lautrec *Karen Olivo as Satine *Ricky Rojas as Santiago *Aaron Tveit as Christian Denizens of Montmartre, Showgirls, Chorus Boys, Can Can Dancers, Patrons and Performers at the Moulin Rouge: Amber Ardolino, Jacqueline B. Arnold, Olutayo Bosede, Kyle Brown, Sam J. Cahn, Max Clayton, Aaron C. Finley, Paloma Garcia-Lee, Bahiyah Hibah, Ericka Hunter, Holly James, Reed Luplau, Jeigh Madjus, Morgan Marcell, Jodi McFadden, Kevyn Morrow, Fred Odgaard, Khori Michelle Petinaud, Benjamin Rivera. Standbys: Standby for Satine -'' Ashley Loren. ''For Zidler -'' Austin Durant. '''Understudies:' Understudy for Satine -'' Amber Ardolino. ''For Christian -'' Aaron C. Finley, Dylan Paul. ''For Zidler -'' Kevyn Morrow, Dylan Paul. ''For The Duke -'' Aaron C. Finley, Kevyn Morrow, Dylan Paul. ''For Lautrec -'' Olutayo Bosede, Kevyn Morrow. ''For Santiago -'' Yurel Echezarreta, Caleb Marshall, Brandt Martinez. ''For Nini -'' Karli Dinardo, Morgan Marcell, Jodi McFadden. ''For La Chocolat -'' Bahiyah Hibah, Ericka Hunter. ''For Arabia -'' Amber Ardolino, Ericka Hunter. ''For Baby Doll -'' Amber Ardolino, Kevin Curtis, Morgan Marcell. '''Swings:' Joe Beauregard, Kevin Curtis, Yurel Echezarreta, Caleb Marshall, Kaitlin Mesh, Dylan Paul. Dance Captain/Swing: Karli Dinardo. Asst. Dance Captain: Fred Odgaard. Original Broadway Cast Principles: (in order of appearance) *Jacqueline B. Arnold as La Chocolat *Danny Burstein as Harold Zidler *Robyn Hurder as Nini *Holly James as Arabia *Reed Luplau as Pierre *Jeigh Madjus as Baby Doll *Tam Mutu as The Duke of Monroth *Sahr Ngaujah as Toulouse-Lautrec *Karen Olivo as Satine *Ricky Rojas as Santiago *Aaron Tveit as Christian Denizens of Montmartre, Showgirls, Chorus Boys, Can Can Dancers, Patrons and Performers at the Moulin Rouge: Jacqueline B. Arnold, Olutayo Bosede, Kyle Brown, Sam J. Cahn, Max Clayton, Aaron C. Finley, Paloma Garcia-Lee, Bahiyah Hibah, Ericka Hunter, Holly James, Reed Luplau, Jeigh Madjus, Morgan Marcell, Brandt Martinez, Jodi McFadden, Kevyn Morrow, Fred Odgaard, Khori Michelle Petinaud, Benjamin Rivera. Standby: Standby for Satine -'' Ashley Loren. '''Understudies:' Understudy for Satine -'' Amber Ardolino. ''For Christian -'' Aaron C. Finley, Dylan Paul. ''For Zidler -'' Kevyn Morrow, Dylan Paul. ''For The Duke -'' Aaron C. Finley, Kevyn Morrow, Dylan Paul. ''For Lautrec -'' Olutayo Bosede, Kevyn Morrow. ''For Santiago -'' Caleb Marshall, Brandt Martinez. ''For Nini -'' Karli Dinardo, Morgan Marcell, Jodi McFadden. ''For La Chocolat -'' Bahiyah Hibah, Ericka Hunter. ''For Arabia -'' Amber Ardolino, Ericka Hunter. ''For Baby Doll -'' Evan Kinnane, Morgan Marcell. '''Swings:' Amber Ardolino, Evan Kinnane, Caleb Marshall, Dylan Paul. Dance Captain/Swing: Karli Dinardo. Asst. Dance Captain: Fred Odgaard. Broadway Cast Replacement History Note: only replacements of principal characters are noted *'Austin Durant' temporarily replaced Danny Burstein as Harold Zidler on December 10, 2019. *'Danny Burstein' returned to the role of Harold Zidler on January 21, 2020. Broadway Standby Replacement History *'Austin Durant' assumed the role of standby for Harold Zidler on January 21, 2020. Broadway Understudy Replacement History *'Yurel Echezarreta' became the first understudy for Santiago on October 22, 2019. 'FUTURE PRODUCTIONS' North American National Tour *'First Preview:' November 2020. *'Opening Night:' November 2020. *'First Venue:' New Orleans, LA @ Saenger Theatre Original US National Tour Cast Principles: (in order of appearance) *Not announced as La Chocolat *Not announced as Harold Zidler *Not announced as Nini *Not announced as Arabia *Not announced as Pierre *Not announced as Baby Doll *Not announced as The Duke of Monroth *Not announced as Toulouse-Lautrec *Not announced as Satine *Not announced as Santiago *Not announced as Christian Denizens of Montmartre, Showgirls, Chorus Boys, Can Can Dancers, Patrons and Performers at the Moulin Rouge: no ensemble announced. Standby: no standby announced. Understudies: no understudies announced. Swings: no swings announced.